I'll always be with you
by Uchihalover99
Summary: Sasuke likes to make Naruko's life difficult so Naruko thought that he's a real bastard, but what she dosen't know is Sasuke did all of that just to be close to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Naruto. It's belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

Paring: SasukexFem:Naruto

Warning: English is not my language so I apologize if you fine the grammar or spelling mistakes in this story. Oh, and one more thing this story doesn't has a beta.

A/N: I really need a beta reader so if anyone interesting please, tell me. Any ideal or advise always welcome.

Chapter: One

I always be with you

"Let me go" a young boy looked about five years old name Uchiha Sasuke was locked in a giant box that full of darkness. He started to cry when he thought about what had happened.

_**Sasuke was playing hide and seek with two boy that studied with him, their name was Sai and Haku. He was really happy when they asked him to play with them. Sasuke is a popular boy at school because of the Uchiha name and his look. He didn't have any real friends, all those kids didn't want to play with him because they thought he was too good for them. **_

"_**Hey Sasuke, Why don't you go to hide. I'm start counting now" said Haku.**_

_**Sasuke ran around excitingly tried to find a place to hide. He saw a refrigerator close to his home he looked at it curiously then he thought that it would be a good place to hide. **_

_**When Sasuke hided in there for about a few minuet he started to heard Sai and Haku talking he wander what happening outside when he heard "We hope you like it there Sasuke" 'what?' Sasuke thought and tried to open the fridge, but it was already locked and he breathing was starting to get harder and harder. "Let me out" Sasuke screaming for help. **_

_**Sai laughed "Why don't you call you're big brother for help?You always act like you're better than me because of your perfect older brother". **_

_**Sasuke was speechless, he thought that they really want to be his friend, but it all just a trick. The five years old boy cried and speak "I never act like I was better then you, so let me out!". **_

_**Haku laughed "This is the lesson to teach you to never mess with us" Then they both left Sasuke lock in the fridge. **_

Five years old Sasuke pulled both of his knee to his chest, he was really scared. He scared of dark, scared of being alone. A few minute letter he heard knocking sound then there was a girl voice "Is anybody in there" Sasuke stood up then scream "Hurry up and let me out now" "Wait a minuet".

He wait there a few second then he heard the wood being lift and suddenly the door open to reveal a pair of bight blue eyes that was staring at him. She has long blonde hair that tie in pigtail, sun kiss skin and big adorable blue eyes.

They both stare at each other without saying anything then she asked him "What are you doing in my refrigerator?" Sasuke didn't answer her, he just run back to his home leaving the blond hair girl behind.

'Eh what happened here?' Naruko thought. She watch the enoby hair boy entered the home that close to her. "I never meet this boy before" She spoke as she walking back to her home. "Did you say something?" Naruko's grandpa asked her when he came out to find his granddaughter "Nothing, grandpa".

When Sasuke arrived to his room he started crying on his safe pillow, he heard the knock on his door "Sasuke". The five years old boy hurriedly cleaning the tear of his face "Yes, Mom. Come in".

Mikoto enter her son bedroom and asked "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" "Oh, nothing. Mom" Mikoto looked around the room then asked again "Where are your friends?" Sasuke tried to hold back his tear "They...They're gone home".

His mom kissed his forehead as she speak "Oh! Are you unhappy because they're gone home so soon?".

Sasuke didn't reply he only hug her tighter. Mikoto thought then she remembered something "Eh! I know. There is a new family that just move to the house that close to us recently. The old man has a granddaughter and you can play with her, do you want to play with her?" "Hai, Mom".

**Ringgggggg**

Naruko stopped playing with her dull, and then opened the door "I wander who is it, ne?"

When the door open, she saw a beautiful woman and the little boy that she had helped out of her refrigerator. "Hello!" said Naruko as she shook Sasuke's hand. "Are you ok?" The blonde hair girl asked, Sasuke didn't reply he only staring at her.

"Oh, do you guys already know each other?" asked Mikoto.

"Oh, no. I don't even know his name." Naruko answered.

"I see. You can call me Mikoto and this is my son name Sasuke. Is your grandfather home?"

"Oh Oh, My name is Uzumaki Naruko. Please, come in"

Naruko opened the door for the guests then she run upstairs to call her grandpa. When her grandpa came down he said "Why don't you go play outside with Sasuke while Ms. Uchiha and I talk"

" Hai! Grandpa." said Naruko as she drag Sasuke out of the house.

Naruko felt someone pushing her back then she fell on the dirt and her knee scratched, She lifted her head up to see Sasuke was glaring at her coldly.

'Don't pretend to be my friend!' Thought Sasuke. He wanted Naruko to pay for what Sai and Haku did to him.

"Why did you push me?" Naruko asked.

"I hate a dobe girl and you're a dobe."

Naruko's mouth hung open then she started crying. Sasuke now felt bad of what he did, but he still continue to do the crazy thing.

"What? Oh, are you crying? You're such a baby"

Naruko suddenly stopped crying "I'm not a baby"

"Yes, you're a baby" Sasuke shouted as he pulled her long blonde pigtail.

"ouch" She screamed as she pulled her hair back.

"You're the baby! The baby who cried in my fridge"

Sasuke lost it when he heard that. He started to push her so hard to the dirt that made Naruko's grandfather and Mikoto came outside to see what's going on,

"What's wrong? Naru-chan"

Naruko pointed to Sasuke and sobbed lightly "He...he!..."

"I accidently pushed her" Sasuke cut her off'

The blue eyes kid stared at the black eyes boy 'He's lying' She thought.

"I'm sorry" Sasuke said as he hung his head down in shame. He looked at Naruko with teasing eyes "I didn't mean to make you fall".

Mikoto bought what Sasuke said easily "Of cause, you didn't mean to hurt Naru-chan"

"Are you ok? Naruko" Grandpa asked his granddaughter.

Naruko looked and see Sasuke mouth forming the words "A crying baby" he whispered for only her to hear. Naruko bit her lip bottom lip "I'm fine, Grandpa. It was only a little accident that all"

"I sorry Mr. Uzumaki! But I really need to get home to prepare dinner for my family. It's really nice to meet you"

"See you" Sasuke said then wave his hand as bye to Naruko.

Naruko did the same as she watched them leaving then she saw Sasuke turn his head back, smiling at her mockly. She glared at him.

_**'This is the war that I promise to make you suffer one day, Uchiha Sasuke'. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Naruto. It's belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

Paring: SasukexFem:Naruto

Warning: English is not my language so I apologize if you fine the grammar or spelling mistakes in this story. Oh, and one more thing this story doesn't has a beta.

A/N: Thank you very much for people that review the story last chapter. Any idea or advise always welcome

_Chapter: Two _

_Five years latter_

In this five year Sasuke and Naruko went to the same school and the same classes everyday. Sasuke always doing mean things to Naruko, he called her names and pushed her every time he has the chances, but when in frond of they're classmates he always acted like his was her best friend.

It's a terrible nightmare for Naruko, because Sasuke asked the teacher to sit next to her and be her partner in every subjects. And what more terrible was that Sasuke is a popular boy in school, so not a single student stand up for her.

At that time Sasuke met Inuzuka Kiba and Nara Shikamaru. They spent most of their time together so Sasuke really trust them. They usually went out with each other and Sasuke told his friends to tease Naruko, but he won't let them hurt her body and so this nightmare was continued until they were in middle school.

"Hey! Look up"

Naruko looked up and saw a dark object on her head, but before she knew what it was, it already bumped her head hard. "Ouch..." She screamed as she touch the her forehead.

Sasuke made his way to stand close to her "Oh, is it hurt?"

Naruko glared at him, but he only smile back at her. She bit her bottom lip "No".

At the dark hair boy right side was his two friends who were laughing at her.

"I hope you didn't make her cry" said Shikamaru.

Kiba shook his head "Oh..., her head has a lot of bone, ne."

"Maybe that's why they call her **'Bone head**'" Sasuke shouted as They were all laughing.

The blonde hair girl stood up "Are you all crazy? Whose has bone head? You guys really are idiots. I hope that you fail the exam and have to study the grade eight again".

Shikamaru looked the blonde girl "Ow, you shouldn't say that. It's mean you'll finish school before Sasuke".

"That's right" Kiba continued "Isn't it you who don't want to be away from Sasuke, is it?"

Naruko's face turned bight red "Shut up Nara and Inuzuka. I has nothing to do with Uchiha Sasuke" She pointed at Sasuke "I really really hate you, Teme".

Sasuke only smiled "No, you don't."

"Ahhhhh....." the blue eyes girl screamed then run to classroom.

'Idiots' She thought "Sasuke-teme act like he was the king in the school. I hope you will be kick out of the position by someone better" She started to fantasy about riding on the Uchiha's neck, without watched where she was going so she bumped to someone.

"Ouch..." Someone screamed.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry, I didn't watch where I was going. Let me help you up" Naruko gave her hand to the boy, she saw that he has long brown hair and beautiful lavender eyes. She hit herself mentally when she relieved that she was staring.

"Sorry!"

"It's ok!" He gave her a sweet smile "I'm Hyuuga Neji. What about you?"

"My name Uzumaki Naruko. Nice to meet you, Neji nii-san. Are you a new student?"

"Yes I am, today is my first day"

"Let's me see your schedule" Naruko looked at the paper in Neji's hand "Eh? You take the fighting class too?"

"Yes, I'm used to be a champion at my old school. So, do we have any class together?"

"Yeah, we do. We have 4 classes together"

'In 6 classes he has 4 with me' she thought 'But Sasuke-teme study all in 6 classes with me. Neji-nii probably the only one who doesn't listen to Uchiha Sasuke and stand up for, who knows" Just thinking about it make Naruko shouted happily "Yay..."

Neji stared at her in surprise "Why are you so happy?"

"Oh, nothing Neji-nii. Let me show you to your first class, ne!"

Sasuke sat on the chair and put his lags on the table rudely "Where is that dobe girl? She should have come in before I do" He already told Shika and Kiba to go find her outside. He started to worry about the blonde girl then he heard her voice.

He saw her talking to a strange boy, they were sitting at the corner and the boy put his hand on her backpack. 'Hn. It doesn't look good' thought Sasuke.

Naruko saw Sasuke staring at them 'I wish Neji nii-san is my brother' thought Naruko 'It's the only way that can protect me from that Uchiha beast" {A/N: Naru-chan secret nickname for Sasu-kun}.

"Hello! My name Uchiha Sasuke. I'm a president conciliar. What about you?" Said Sasuke as he glared at Neji.

Neji observed Sasuke 'So he the one who always hurt Naruko'.

Flash Back

------------------

He looked at the blonde who was sighing "Why are you sighing?"

Naruko looked down at her feet "It's nothing!"

"Tell me, Naruko. If you call me nii-san that mean you can tell me anything"

"No, I'm afraid he'll hurt me"

"What do you mean"

Naruko pulled her hands up and spook "Here! Look at this"

The long hair boy stared at his now sister's arms. There are many black and red spots on her both arms "And here too" She pointed to her head. He looked worriedly at her.

"Who did that to you?"

"The Uchiha bastard"

"Why? Doesn't he know that the man shouldn't hit the woman"

Naruko looked up at Neji "If he a man he wouldn't hit the woman, but he's not a man he a beast" She sighed again, "that's ok. I already used to it"

Neji rubbed her shoulder lightly "That's enough. Stop used to it anymore, this ambushed gonna be stop from today on"

"What do you mean?"

"I am going to teach this Uchiha guy a lesson"

Naruko clapped her hands then jumped to hug Neji "Yes!" She screamed "You can do it in fighting class. He is a champion at this school, but who knows, perhaps you can take his position". Neji smiled then nodded his head.

End Flash Back

Neji glared at Sasuke "My name Hyuuga Neji and I already know who you are"

To be continue.....

A/N: I won't write much about Naruko grand dad so you can think of him as Jiraiya. Please review. The more you review the faster I update and Don't forget to check out my Itasasu one-short 'Airplane love' and the new one 'My beautiful witch' which is going to be good.

Thank you for your time.

Ja, ne


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Naruto. It's belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

Paring: SasukexFem:Naruto

A/N: I'm sorry for long update. I was just a little depress that no one review my Itasasu story and I'm considering if I should continue to write it or not, but don't worry the waiting is worth. In this chapter their relationship would be up to the other level. Well, more like Sasuke feeling for Naruko up to the other level, and Naruko hate Sasuke even more.

Warning: I don't like to put other character in my story so I might use all Naruto characters. And some of them will act as bad people in the story, no offence.

_Chapter: Three_

Sasuke looked at Naruko 'She must have told him everything' he thought, then he put he hand on Naruko's shoulder "My name must really be famous, ne"

Neji stared at the dark hair boy "Naruko was right"

Sasuke pretended to cough in his palm "Sorry, Hyuuga. I think you sit on my seat"

"Really? But I don't think so"

Sasuke glared at Neji deadly, then he saw Shikamaru and Kiba enter the classroom he waved them over "Hey guys come here! I want to introduce you to my new friend"

Both Shikamaru and Kiba walked to them "Here is Hyuuga Neji and he doesn't know where he should sit" said Sasuke as he pointed at the lavender eyes boy

Kiba smiled mockily "Oh...That because he's new here, Sasuke. So he doesn't know he sit on your seat"

Sasuke nodded "It's better if you sit somewhere else. Now you are sitting close to my girlfriend"

Naruko mouth hung open in panic "He's lying!"

Neji stared at them. He could tell that Sasuke and his friends were lying, he turned to glared at Sasuke "No! I'm not going anywhere. I want to sit here"

Sasuke was mad, but he didn't let Shika or Kiba said anything back to Neji. He pretended to smile and said "I would wait and see how long you can sit there" then he and his friends walked away.

Naruko let out a relief sighed "Thank you very much, Neji nii-san. Everyday Sasuke-Teme and his friend always sit close to me so they can torture me. But now I have you here, he wouldn't do anything to me anymore"

"No problem" said Neji "I will try my best to protect you"

**Ringgggggg**. {The last bell of school}

"Hurry up, Neji-nii! It's fighting class"

Naruko and Neji made their way to the gym.

Sasuke sat on the bench waiting for Naruko and Neji. Kiba sat next to him and Shika went to study at the other class.

"Eh! Are you going to torture that new kid, Sasuke?"

"Yeah, I would make sure he regret what he did"

"Kiba shook his head "I don't understand. All he did was sat with Naruko. Why are you so mad? Do you like her or something?"

Sasuke glared at Kiba "Idiot! I don't like her. I just don't want anyone touch my people"

"Eh-eh, I know. There they come"

Neji found a place to sit and Naruko sat close to him. One of the student name Chouji shouted "Hey, Naruko! Do you really dump Sasuke because of this new guy?"

"Shut your dog mouth, Pig"

Everybody stared at Naruko like she has two heads. Naruko didn't care about them, she turned to Neji "You need to kick Uchiha Sasuke's butt hard"

Sasuke glared at Naruko who back against Neji's 'The dobe really make me ashamed to take her as my girl-friend' He thought 'She only loves pretty boys"

~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~

"Today we'll going to practice what we learned last weak. I need two people to come up here. Who volunteer to come?" Guy-sensei shouted.

Sasuke lifted his hand up "I am"

"Ah, Sasuke. My youthful student. And who else? Naruko?"

Naruko shook her head hard and it made her long blonde hair fall over her face. Sasuke said "For Naruko is not today. How about Neji?"

"Neji?" Guy turned around "You're a new student right, Hyuuga Neji?"

"Hai! Sensei" Neji answered

The gym teacher touched his chin "Hmm...I don't know Sasuke. It's not fair to let Neji the new student fight you who is the best in the class". Neji lifted his head up "It's ok, sensei. I used to be the best fighter in my old school"

"Really?" said Guy "Then it would be the best couple to watch. Everyone sit down on your seat"

They both stood in the middle of the class 'I would make sure you couldn't laugh anymore' Neji thought. 'You're going down' thought Sasuke.

"Begins..." Yell the Mighty Guy

Sasuke rolled his body a little 'I'm going to beat you so hard...' But, before he knew it, he already hit the ground hard. He was so surprised 'How could this be?" Neji has kicked him then throw him to the ground.

"The winner is Hyuuga Neji"

"Yayyyy!" Naruko screamed. She run to huge Neji "You were awesome. Not even five minutes, yet you already beat him"

"Wait" Sasuke screamed "The competition are three times, so it's not over yet. There still two times more"

"Right" the sensei said "Quiet everyone. The competition has two times more"

Sasuke glared at Naruko who was massaging shoulders for Neji. He open his mouth angrily 'You're a traitor' he thought 'You go to the enemy side' his thought was cut out by Kiba voice "Hey! Sasuke"

"What? Kiba"

"This guy Neji, he pretty strong, but watch the way he fight. I believe you can win him. Only you don't underestimate him and don't put your guard down then you would win"

Sasuke hit Kiba's back lightly "Thank you. I can surely do it" Kiba nodded. 'Soon you would see that I am better than him, Naruko' Sasuke convinced himself.

"You were great! Neji-nii" Naruko said happily 'Take that Uchiha-teme'

"Thank you! Eh...Naruko?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure he the strongest fighter here? He didn't do very good the first time"

"Naruko nodded "You the best fighter here, but I think you just stronger than him that's all"

"Maybe..." Neji said

"The second time" Said Teacher "Begin"

Sasuke and Neji stood at their place. Neji was about to pouched Sasuke, but Sasuke caught his hand then throwing him backward on his back and whispered to Neji ear "You must stay always from **My** Naruko" Neji was shock with what he just heard then he felt his body being throw to the ground

"The winner is Uchiha Sasuke" The gym teacher said as he pulling Sasuke's hand up.

Naruko was about to say 'Sasuke should never win' But she bit her bottom lip. Sasuke saw she was staring at him so he stocked his tough out and winked. 'This guy really annoying' She thought.

Sasuke walked closed to where the blonde girl sit then whispered "Don't worry! Prepare to kiss my feet already, Naru-chan darling"

"Go to hell! Uchiha Sasuke"

Sasuke walked pass her to his seat and he heard Naruko screamed "You can do, Neji nii-san"

'Nii-san?' Sasuke thought 'She never call me nii-san before' he know that he should focus 'I need to win first then I can focus on other things'

Neji thought 'Sasuke is a good fighter...It would be great if we can be friends and he stop hurting Naruko'

"The third time. Begin"

This time Sasuke fight first. He pouched Neji, but just like last time, only this time Neji was the one who caught the fist. He was a bout to throw Sasuke to the ground when Sasuke rolled out of the griped, and then he kicked Neji's foreleg made him fall "I won" Sasuke smile.

"And the winner is Uchiha Sasuke" Guy announced.

"You were also great Neji" Sasuke said, pulling his hand to help Neji. Neji looked up at Sasuke then smile "You were awesome! We should do it again some other time". Sasuke stared at Neji in surprised. He never thought Neji would say something like that. Neji took his his hand "Stop the war, ok? And promise me not to hurt Naruko-imotou"

'Imotou' Thought Sasuke 'Then that's mean there nothing between them, so from now on I won't think of Neji as my enemy anymore' He shook Neji's hand "Hai..."

Naruko couldn't believe what she just heard. She ran to Neji "Why do you want to be friend with this bastard?" Neji put his hand on his sister figure "Come on Naruko! Let's us all be friends"

Kiba spook "Yeah! Isn't that why run up here or Are you come here for Sasuke to kiss you because he won?"

Naruko was glaring at Sasuke who smiling like a two year old kid just got the taste of candy for the first time. She thrown Neji' hand that on her shoulder away "No! And I also hate you Hyuuga Neji" then she walked away. When she was walking closed to the door her hair was stocked at the door handle.

'Oh my god!' she thought as she starting to pull her hair out. But there was other thing that she didn't think of was the fan that on her head was about to fall down on her.

It was happened too fast.

There was something that made Sasuke looked up to the sound of the fan that was about to fall on Naruko's head.

Sasuke want the time to stopped in one place, but the time won't stop for anyone so he ran. Pictures of Naruko's head being cut off by the fan were flying through his brain. Only one thought in his mind, how much loneliness his life has to go through without his Naruko?

When Naruko turned around to see who were laughing at her she saw Sasuke's smiling face turned to panic. She confused why his face turned like that and why he was running to her so fast?. She heard something fall down and her body being pushed to the wall, she paused a little before she saw what happened.

So closed, so very closed.

Sasuke felt his heart beat like it was about to explored. When he pushed Naruko out, he didn't stop, he ran till they were against the wall. It took a while until he knew that his lips were pressed against something soft. He opened his eyes 'Oh my gosh!' his eyes wide like eggs 'I was kissing Naruko! She is going to kill me' He thought in panic 'I have to close my eyes and act like nothing happened'.

It was about two minutes that Naruko could controlled her feeling. She felt like she was sandwiched between something 'Oh what is this! Uchiha Sasuke is kissing me' she pushed him away "You pervert" She scream as she clutching her fists till her both hands pale.

Naruko was misunderstanding, she touched her hair. Her long smooth blonde hair was now cut wavily till her shoulder. She was so panic "Why did you do that to me?" she cried. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and said "It was really an amazing kiss"

'I was not about to believed what I had said, but it already too late' Sasuke thought. Sasuke saw Naruko angrier tan before then she was walking to the door. Her tears fall on the hair in her hand.

Sasuke was in pain, but not because Naruko has slapped him. It was the other kind of pain.

Naruko was running until she reached her home, tears still fall on her both cheeks. 'The Teme kissed me' she reminded herself'.

'It was my first kiss! It was for someone I love not that bastard'.

"Why is Sasuke-teme hate me so much?" She asked herself as she screamed loudly "What did I do to him?" Naruko watched her hair, but they already cut short.

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

To be continue...

A/N: Thank you for your time. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Ja, ne


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Naruto. It's belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

Paring: SasukexFem:Naruto. Oneside pairing: SaiXNaru, SasuXSaku

Warning: English is not my language so I apologize if you fine the grammar or spelling mistakes in this story. Oh, and one more thing this story doesn't has a beta.

Thank you very much for people that review the story last chapter. .

A/N: Sorry for long update. I got so much school work to do, so from now on I can't update often. Sorry if I confuse you about Sasuke and Naruko age.

Sasuke:18

Naruko:18

Neji:19

Sai:18

Sakura: 18

Chapter 4

5 years later...

In this years Naruko had made herself destine from other people, and everyone thought that because of her hair. She didn't go out with her friends often anymore, she acted like a boy and didn't speak often. She pulled her hair up and wore hat every times, she wore big baggy skirt and huge shirt that looked like a fat person.

No one braved enough to picked on Naruko because she had beaten a much big girl than herself who always threaten other students in school.

Kiba and Shika both had stopped pick on her because they had become more mature than before. Naruko still speaking with Neji only she doesn't him Nii-san anymore.

Sasuke knew that Naruko had changed so much since that accident, he tried to not pick on her, but he couldn't 'cause it was the only way she talked to him.

When Sasuke entered high school he very popular, he was every girls dream guy. He has nice slim body, cool hair style {still duck's butt, but longer. LOL} and he only date the popular girl in school. But too bad, no one he ever dated that attract him. He doesn't know how to confess his feeling to Naruko, so he decided to keep this a secret for now.

"Looked up"

Naruko did looked up and saw a big ball that was about to fall on her head, but she caught it in time. Sasuke ran to where the blond hair girl was standing and shouted "The winner of the basketball is the tomboy Uzumaki Naruko"

"Why don't you go back to your pot duck's butt" She talked back to the enoby hair teen.

'What did you say? I spent hours to make this cool hair style' thought Sasuke. 'Damn that girl, why every words she said made my brain hurt. No one had ever done that to me before'.

"Oh! Every times you meet me you always get mad, is it because you know that you can only watch, but can't touch my stunning body" said Sasuke "Oh my pool Naruko! You going to die from loneliness"

Naruko smirked at Sasuke "It's because I don't date random girls like you...Beside who said I am alone"

Sasuke stared at her 'Are you dating some guy I don't know?' he was about to asked her, but Sakura ( He latest girlfriend ) walking to where Sasuke stood and interrupt rudely.

"Sasuke-kun" she run to hug his arm making him roll his eyes in annoy 'why doesn't this bitch come in the time like this, he so annoying' he thought as he gave her a forceful smile.

"Why are you here?"

"I want to show you my new shirt" It a reviling shirt that has a word V in the middle.

"It's pretty" Sasuke said lazily. He doesn't care since he already plan to break up with soon anyway.

Naruko stared at them then she looked away, but Sakura caught her staring so she pretend to used her sweet voice to speak with Sasuke "I know what you're thinking, but too bad this shirt doesn't has a big size that will fit you"

Naruko laughed "No, I didn't feel bad about it" then she walk away. Sakura glared at Naruko's back.

Sasuke didn't like when someone make fun of how the blond hair girl dress. "Don't say something that again"

"Why do you always take her side?" She said between sobbing, but the dark hair boy didn't listen to her, he already walking away.

* * *

Sasuke was waiting for Naruko to come out of the school, but he didn't see her come out so he decided to go to her house. There still no sight of her at her house, there was only her grandfather.

"Oh! Sasuke. It's been a long time since I saw you...do come in"

"Hello! Jiriaya. Is Naruko home?"

"She's not here! She said she went out with her boyfriend"

"Boyfriend? Who is he?"

Jiriaya laughed a little at Sasuke "Sasuke! You're a big boy now. Don't joking with the old man like me. You and Naruko still think that you guys hate each other, though you both already have feeling for one another"

"Feeling for one another? No it's not like that"

Jiriaya only smile "It's nothing...I was just kidding that's all. Naruko would be back soon, Let me you this, the more you know about her feeling, the more close you are to her. Sasuke"

Sasuke smiled and shook his head. Jiriaya always want Sasuke and Naruko to be together "Thank you! Grandpa"

"See you Sasuke"

* * *

Eight hours later

Sasuke walked to Naruko's house and asked Jiriaya again "Is Naruko back yet?"

"No! Emm...Where could she be?" Jiriaya yawned.

"I don't know! I wasn't with her"

"It's ok, Sasuke! Naruko is a big girl now, she can take care of herself"

"But it already midnight! Don't you worried about her? What kind of a grandfather are you?"

"Naruko went out late for 2 months now! And why are you so worried about her?"

Sasuke defended "I am not worry about her"

Jiriaya yawned again "You can wait for her if you want"

"No! I'll go find her outside" Sasuke said and leave.

Sasuke started walking and then sat on the bench on the street waiting. 10 minutes later he saw Naruko walking with a sweet and dreamy face. He was very happy to see she back, but he still mad because of her behaved.

He ran to her "What's wrong with you? What kind of girl are you that would go out this late?

Naruko looked at him in surprised "It's not your business" then she walking to her house, Sasuke followed behind her. He knew that he couldn't asked anything more, but the fact that he knew she has someone she love hurt him more than anything.

"Do you know that your grandfather worried about you?"

"I can take care of myself"

They both made their way back home in silence. Naruko closed her door as a sign that say** 'She already kicked Sasuke out of her life'**.

TBC.....

Ja,ne


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Naruto. It's belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

Paring: SasukexFem:Naruto. Oneside pairing: SaiXNaru, SasuXSaku

Warning: English is not my language so I apologize if you fine the grammar or spelling mistakes in this story. Oh, and one more thing this story doesn't has a beta.

A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. I was supposed to update this chapter last week but I was sick. Thank you to all the people who review last chapter. I love you guys

**Perfectly weird**

**EzzBomb2010**

**Kaori and Yoshi**

**Akatsuki ryuu948**

**Em-chan Writes**

**AnimeObsessedFans**

Chapter 5

2-3 weeks passed...Because of Sasuke's population he had a few people spying on Naruko about who is her boyfriend, but no one useful at all. He broke up with Sakura, and she thought that it was because of Naruko. She was really angry, but she couldn't do anything about since Sasuke had threatened her, and beside she kinda scare of Naruko. Never thought that Naruko could make Sasuke sleepless and couldn't eat anything this passed weeks, so there only one thing he could do, spying her by himself...

It's 11 o'clock and Naruko just went out by a taxi. Sasuke following quietly for 20 minutes till the taxi stopped at a park. He parked his car a little far from Naruko, so she wouldn't see him. He hided behind a big tree, staring at her then he saw her ran to a strange guy.

"This guy looks familiar" Sasuke looking at Naruko. "Even on a date with a guy, she still looks like a tomboy"

"Sai" Naruko ran to hug her boyfriend

"I miss you! And I have something to tell you"

"I miss you too"

Sai hugged her, he trying to touch her hair, but Naruko's hair was hidden by a hat she wearing. Naruko looked at Sai, he didn't seem happy

"Is something wrong?" Naruko asked. Sai shake his head, told her to sit down then holding her hand.

"You have something to tell me?"

"I have. But you talk first"

"It's about us. I don't think we can continues anymore"

"Why?"

"Cause'... We're not good for each other"

"What do you mean? We have lots of things in comments"

"We like stuff that men like. Not like lover. First I thought I could change you, but I couldn't. Do you know that you don't have anything attractive at all" Sai yelled in angry.

"What are you saying?" Naruko asked

"Look at yourselves Naru. You're pretty, but I never ever see your hair, and your face always haft cover by the hat and you ware boy's clothes everyday" Sai continues talking about Naruko bad side...

Sasuke felt like killing this Sai guy and burnt his body to ash for saying that to his Naruko. 'No one should ever make my Naru-chan sad accept me' thought Sasuke 'Hey! Where thought come from'.

"You can hurt Naruko like that" Said Sasuke as he walking out from where he hided

"You understand right Naruko!"

Naruko didn't know if she should laugh or cry and when she was about to answer he saw Sasuke came out 'Oh no! Is he going to laugh at my face because my boyfriend just dump me?' thought Naruko

"Koibito" Sasuke ran to hug her then swing around "I miss you so much"

"Who are you calling your lover?" Asked Naruko

Sasuke put her down then kissed her lips to shut her up. He turned to Sai who staring at them shockingly "Who are you?" Sasuke asked

"My name is Sai! And who are you? Why are you calling my girlfriend Koibito?"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke! And I think you are misunderstanding, Naruko is my girlfriend"

Naruko stared at Sasuke 'What the hell he think he's doing?' Naruko was about to voiced her thought, but she was trapped under Sasuke's his shoulder. So, she just whispered quietly "Let me go"

Sasuke just pull her backward "Do you want me to save your humility?" Naruko looked up at him then nod her blonde head "Then don't talk or move" Sasuke and Naruko turned back to face the angry Sai, and Sasuke give one of his charming smile to the frowning boy.

"Oh, you're the guy who woe girls without thought that Naruko told me" Sai said, and his frown turn to smirk

Want to angry Sai even more, Sasuke started to plant kisses on Naruko's face. The kisses was sloppy and awkward, but it still turn the smirk on Sai's face to the angry one like before.

Sai glared at Sasuke "I don't know what you want, but I just dumped her so you can have her if you want"

Sasuke laughed loudly as he turn to face Naruko "Koibito! You're so kind. You don't want to hurt him so you make it look like he the one who dump you"

'Thank you' Naruko thought and then nodding her head in agreement "I really thought so! Honey"

Sai glared at them intensively "I wish you guy happy then" he spatted angrily then stomping away from them.

Naruko sat on the bench in the park 'Please, don't cry' Sasuke thought as he sat down next to her.

"Laugh! Laugh all you want"

"Huh?"

"I know you want to laugh at me! And now would be a great chance to do that"

Sasuke put his hand on her shoulder then pull her close "I wont laugh at you tonight. I'm going to save for later"

Naruko started crying "You're crying because of that bastard, are you?" Asked Sasuke.

"Why do you care" The blonde girl shouted back.

"I... I don't care! I just don't want you to waste your tears, that's all" the boy lied. He felt a sting in his heart when he heard her cry 'He doesn't worth you tears' thought Sasuke, but he kept it to himself 'You never cry for me before'

"No, I'm not crying because of him" Sobbed Naruko

"That's right" Sasuke agreed with Naruko

"No... I'm not suppose to cry" The girl continued

"Then why are you still crying?" Sasuke asked confusingly, but at the same time he kinda felt a hope light in him

"My parents coming to visit me tomorrow, and they want to meet my boyfriend" Naru-chan said

Sasuke stared at her "Then what you're going to do now since your bastard boyfriend just left you?"

"I don't know! I'm such a losser"

Suddenly Sasuke got an idea "Ne... I can pretend to be your boyfriend"

"You would help me?" Maybe Sasuke is not that bad after all. He kinda cute sometimes when he not being a bastard. Naruko tried to search for some emotion in Sasuke dark eyes, but being an Uchiha Sasuke didn't show any emotion on his pretty face "Thanks for your kindness" Naruko stood up "But I don't need your help! I'll ask Neji about it" She stared walking away.

"Damn it" Sasuke cursed to himself "Why do I have to said that" he asked himself, but there was no answer.

TBC...

There other chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I'm very so for short chapter

Please review, and see what happen when Sasuke meet Naruko's parents


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Naruton characters. It's belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

Paring: SasukexFem:Naruto. One-sided pairing: SaiXNaru, SasuXSaku

Warning: English is not my language so I apologize if you fine the grammar or spelling mistakes in this story. Oh, and one more thing this story doesn't has a beta.

A/N; Sorry For long update. I really don't have any excuse. I just kinda tired of writing, but don't worry I try to finish all my fics since I hate to read unfinished story. Thank you to those who review or favorite/alert this story. And special thank to EzzBomb2010 for your lovely review. This chapter is for you. Please enjoy.

Chapter 6

'Ding Dong'

"Mom! Dad!

"Naruko!"

Naruko ran to hug her parents when they entered the house.

"We miss you so much!"

"I miss you, too" Said Naruko. Then her grandpa came downstairs, and they started to drink tea and catching up for the lost time. After a long talked, Naruko's boyfriend topic popped up.

Kushina asked her blonde hair daughter "Naru-chan! Where is the boyfriend that you always tell me about?"

"Eh..." Naruko looked at her watch. Neji was already 30 minutes late. 'Why is he not here yet?'. Then her answer came as the sound of her frond door rang. She ran to the door 'Must be Neji' She thought as she opened the door.

"I'm so glad you come..." Her words was cut of when she saw who stand behind her door. It was not Neji, but Uchiha Sasuke who was dress in his dark blue glories suit and one hand was holding a huge bouquet of white and red roses.

Sasuke bend down and hugged the speechless girl "I miss you, too! Angel"

said Sasuke before Naruko said anything else. He walked in to the house as Naruko closing the door dumbly.

"Hello! Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki! I heard about you from Naru-chan a lot. My name is Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke greeted a blond hair man and his red head wife politely.

Minato was shaking hand with Sasuke while Kushina nodded her head and smiling in approving. And Jiriaya only smiling since he knew what was going on, and he wanted Sasuke and Naruko to become a real couple.

"You must be the guy that Naruko always tell us about."

"I think so. Naruko is the most important person in my life. And now I know why she so special, because she has a perfect family."

Naruko staring at Sasuke as he spook about politic with her dad and mom. 'He is the best liar in world' she thought. But her parents seem happy, they really like Sasuke.

Suddenly Naruko's mother asked Sasuke "You don't happen to know a guy that lives near here?"

'Oh, no' Naruko eyes widen in panic.

Sasuke caressed his right eyebrow "Em... Why is Mrs. Uzumaki ask me that?"

"Cause, Naruko told me about him. She said he always annoying her. I never meet him before, so I wonder if you have"

'Annoying, huh...' Sasuke thought. "Oh I know him. He's not that annoying at all! It was long ago, infect Naruko wanted to go out with him, but he rejected her so she mad at him, that's all"

Naruko opened her mouth, but close them back. She needed his help right now, so she just play along.

Her mom asked her "Is it true?"

Naruko grinned her teeth "Yes mom!"

They continue talking until midnight, till it was time for Sasuke to go home. Sasuke said goodbye to them "It was a pleasure to meet you both, Mr. And Mrs. Uzumaki. I'll take your leave now, good night."

"Good night! Sasuke. Pleasure to meet you too." Both Naruko's parents said.

"I'll see him out." Naruko walked Sasuke out, then closed the door. She shaved Sasuke again a wall, then asked "Where the hell is Neji?"

Sasuke laughed then said "Is that the way you treat your boyfriend?"

"Answer me now!"

"Neji couldn't do something like this so I do it for him."

"It can't be! My parents are staying here for two whole weeks, Neji couldn't pretend to be my boyfriend after you met them now."

Sasuke pretended to let out a sad sigh "Hn! Guess I have to be your boyfriend for two weeks"

Naruko looked at him in surprise "How do I know that you didn't hurt Neji, just to pretend to be my boyfriend?"

Sasuke was shocked by Naruko's question. He didn't even thought that she would care about that. It's true he had begged Neji to let him pretend to be Naruko's boyfriend instant. "Look at yourself! Only idiot would want to be your boyfriend, I helped you because I thought of you as my friend" Sasuke tried to change the subject.

"So now you're trying to be nice to me?"

"Oh! How sweet! Naruko you still don't want Sasuke to go home yet? How about both of you go for a walk together, it's only ten. Just make sure you come back home before midnight" Kushina said as she came out of the frond door with her husband. "Young love! Our daughter is a lucky girl" She hugged Minato as she stare at both of their back as they walking together.

At the park, Sasuke said to Naruko "I'll tell you about my conditions as you want me to be your boyfriend"

"Conditions! Are you crazy? I didn't ask you to be my boyfriend!"

"Then why don't you tell that to your parents" Sasuke said. Naruko shut up instantly. "Condition number one, you have to always smell good. All my girlfriend have to dress nicely and smell good all the time. And you, dress like a guy. Your smell is..." Sasuke lower his head then inhale her hair "Yuck! You smell like a guy"

"No, I am not" Naruko said as she smell herself.

"Yes, you are. Conditions number two, when we kiss you have to let it goes naturally, I know you're not comfortable with it, but who knows. Your properly going to learn to like it"

Naruko stared at Sasuke in disgust "But, my condition is no kissing"

Sasuke caressed his eyebrow and said "Isn't it strange that you don't kiss your boyfriend?"

Naruko shivered as she thought of Sasuke and her kiss "Fine! I agree only because of my parents"

"Eh! I also at loose too. I can't date any girls for two weeks! I hope you make yourself looks pretty and not so sassy like now"

"OK! Let's start, now kiss me"

"What?"

"Didn't you hear me? Last time in frond of Sai you tried to kiss my lips, but you kissed my nose instant. Let's practise, so we wouldn't make the same mistake again"

Sasuke felt like he was in clouds nine. He always dream of kissing Naruko and now his dream finally come true "But first, you have to take of your hat. I want to feel like I kiss a girl"

Naruko took of her hat, making her long beautiful silky hair fall on her back. Sasuke's hand touched her hair "Your hair grow back already"

"That's right!"

"Then, why are you still wearing the hat to cover it?"

"I don't know! I just feel scare that some jerk would try to cut them again"

Sasuke pulled his hand back "Back then, it was an accident. It was five years ago, can't you forget about it?"

"How would you felt if someone cut of your hair?"

"It's different! Since my hair prettier then your messy hair."

"Really? Don't lie! Your hair looked like a dead animal's furls"

"Enough...Can we kiss now?" Asked Sasuke.

"Only if you stop insult my hair!"

"Fine! I won't insult you anymore"

Naruko closed her eyes as she waiting for Sasuke's lips to touch hers. Sasuke stared at Naruko's smooth white face as he thought back of all the times they spent together in the past. It was like a dream to him, but a nightmare to her. Eyes closed as her hair sway with the wind, then he lowered his head. It was like hundreds of fireworks being explore at the same time when they lips met. It was a feeling that can't be describe, either of them ever felt like this before not even when they kiss their ex.

Naruko wrapped her hands around Sasuke's neck. 'I never felt like this when I kiss Sai. I should always kiss Sasuke...Eh! What am I thinking?' She pushed Sasuke away to stop the kiss. "That's enough practise" She pulled her hat back up to hide her redden face.

Sasuke felt a tinge of disappointment when Naruko pull back. "Come Naruko! I'll take you home" both of them walked back home without saying anything to each other.

TBC...

Please review! I don't know when I'll update again. But if I get many reviews I will update faster. I already have the plot in my mind, but the problem is that I'm too lazy to type them and I also have to use public internet to post the chapter since my internet not working.


	7. AN note

**A/N note. **

****I'm sorry for not update for so long. This past few years I lost my laptop and my mom decided that it'd be a wast of money to buy a new laptop for me so I couldn't update my story. T~T. But now that I know how to update from my iPhone I can start update my story again though I don't how long it'll take.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Naruto not mine

Warnning: grammar mistakes, error spellings and no beta.

**A/N **note. I can't believe I finish this chapter so fast. It is 2 am in my time zone, but i try to update for the readers that still interest in my story. I hope you guys enjoy it and review.

( At konoha high )

Sasuke waited for Naruko at her locker. He wanted to ask her if they should pretend to be lover at school. ' I hope she agree. I really want to kiss her soft lips again soon ' he thought to himself and smile, then he saw sai walking to him " What are you doing here? " Sasuke asked and glared at him.

Sai smirked at him " I transfer to study here so I can see for myself if you really Naruko's boy friend "

Sasuke smirked back then said " It's true. And it happens for a while now "

Sai looked disbelievingly at him " Really, now? Wait till I ask everyone here and we'll see " he gave a smug look to Sasuke then go ask a student standing near by " Excuse me! Do you know who is Naruko's boyfriend? "

Sasuke stared at the student " Oh, um...that easy! Uchiha Sasuke of cause " the student answered.

" Really? " Sai asked in disbelief tone.

" Yes, really! They've been together for a long time now. They always act like a married couple infrond of everyone " He said again.

" See? I told you so " Sasuke said smugly.

Sai glared at Sasuke and said angrily " So what? There's nothing good about her anyway. She looks and act like a guy all the time. Now that I think about it you guy really fit each other "

" Sasu-koi! " a sweet familia voice calling Sasuke's name.

Both Sasuke and Sai turned around to see the person who own that lovely sound and both were shock of what they saw. There walking to them is a very beautiful girl, she has long blond hair, her frond bang cover little of her big bight sapphire orbs call eyes. She was warring the black and white school uniform that hug her every curve of her body. And that goddess is non other than Uzimaki Naruko.

" Sasuke! " Naruko kissed the dack butt hair style raven boy's cheek and sad " Are you waiting for me? "

Sasuke jogged back from shock then replied " Hn, yeah " he kissed her back as he thought ' I can kiss her anytime now that she is my girlfriend '

Naruko turned to the other raven hair boy, act as she didn't notice him standing as she asked him surprisingly " Oh, Sai. What are you doing here? "

Sai replied almost forgot how to breath " Hello, Naruko! I just transfer here today. You look very beautiful by the way "

Naruko smiled " Thanks. It's nice to meet you again " she turned to look at Sasuke " It's time for Sasuke and I to go to our class now, so... I'll see you around " Sasuke put his hand around her waist as he walked with her to their classroom.

When they entered pass the classroom door Kiba and Shikamaru walked to greet Sasuke. Kiba saw the beautiful blond hair girl, he smiled and say " Hello! My name is Inuzuka Kiba, I'm single, what about you? Do you have a boyfriend? If not, would you consider to be my girlfriend? " the blond stared at the dog boy strangely as he continue " With your beauty, are you come from haven?"

" Idiot! It's me, Naruko " the girl said.

Kiba and Shikamaru jaw dropped " No freaking way " they both said at the same time. " Why are you dressed like a girl?" Kiba asked dumbly.

" Because I'm a girl " Naruko said.

" You know Naru-chan. I've always been thinking about you, my dear " Kiba said with a sweet voice.

" Get lost, mutt " Sasuke said " She is my girlfriend "

Kiba pouted " Possessive bastad "

Sai standing outside of the classroom ' Damn it ' he thought ' She was never this beautiful before ' he will do anything to win her back " I will never lose to you Sasuke. I'll have you back in my arms Naru-chan, no matter what it takes " he mumbled darkly to himself as he glared at the couple.

Two weeks had passed, and Sasuke proving to be really good at being a pretend boyfriend. He cared for her, bought her flowers and always stay close to her. Naruko's parents like Sasuke a lot too.

Before Sasuke knew it, the time he act as Naruko's boyfriend almost over, and the school would be end soon. Minato any Kushina waited until Naruko graduated, and then they flew back to America. After graduate all the students decided to go camping, since it the last moment they could all get together before everyone go to their separate way.

All the student said infrond of the camp fire, talking with each other. Sakura sat between Sasuke and Naruko. Sai staring at Naruko every now and than. Kiba was telling everyone a ghost story about a dead man whose body was fond in the forest they're camping now.

" The ghost likes to cut people's head, especially girls...ha ha "

Shikamaru threw a log at Kiba " That is the most stupid story I have ever heard "

" But I heard it was true "

" Really? " asked Sakura.

Sasuke smirked " Hn, Don't worry. Even if it true the ghost only after the girls " he said to scare Naruko, but the blond only laugh.

Sakura heard that and then hugged Sasuke " Sasuke-kun, I'm so scare! "

Sasuke shockingly tried to pull her off him " Get off me, Sakura " but it only made her hug him tighter.

Naruko glared at them both in jealousy. She stood up " Sorry, I think I'm going to go get some air over there " said the blue eyes girl as she was walking into the forest.

Sai also stood up and said " I'll go too "

Sasuke was shock, only one thought running in his mind ' I can't let that bastad be alone with my Naruko ' he finally able to pushed the annoying pink hair girl away and run after them.

Sakura was very angry when she saw Sasuke ran after Naruko she shouted " Sasuke! Come back here " all

the people laugh as they watch Sakura shout for Sasuke to come back.

TBC...

Please review, I don't know when I update again. But the more review the faster.


End file.
